Vitamin A and Vitamin C, when incorporated into water-in-silicone oil (W/O) compositions for skin care applications, are known and have met with some degree of success in the market place.
However, the active forms of Vitamin E, i.e., tocopherol, typically have exhibited signs of degradation and instability in such W/O systems. There is, therefore, a need in the personal care arena, for stabilized vitamin, especially stabilized Vitamin E containing water-in-silicone oil emulsions (W/O).
While International Publication WO 00/72817 A1 (Dec. 7, 2000) describes certain W/O emulsions containing vitamins, the silicone elastomer component used in preparing W/O emulsions is a composition obtained by using a crosslinking agent which is an unsaturated compound containing a silicon atom, i.e., a vinyl terminated silicone.
According to the present invention, however, it was unexpectedly discovered that new and improved W/O emulsions could be obtained where such silicone elastomer compositions were omitted, and in their place was substituted a silicone elastomer composition obtained by using a crosslinking agent which is an unsaturated compound containing no silicon atoms, i.e., α,ω-diene crosslinked silicone elastomer.